¿Por que no te crei Aioria?
by the black Misao
Summary: Es un fanfic de aioria y marin espero ques les guste, por fa dejen reviews


Autora: Hola a todos! Se que no soy muy conocida en esto de escribir historias, pero espero que a los que lleguen a leer esta "historia" le agrade y si no pues aun así espero que dejen reviews, .

Como ya saben los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son obra de Masami Kurumada, tome a un personaje prestado sin que el sepa :P

¿Por qué no te crei Aioria ? 

Como podría negar tu existencia y la importancia que has tenido, tu has sido el primero que ha logrado hacerme sentir nerviosa, capaz de hacerme sonrojar con tan solo una mirada o una sonrisa.

El saber que tenia tu mirada sobre mí, era suficiente como para sentirme feliz, tus ojos es uno de los atractivos que tienes hablando en el plano físico, sonare un tanto cursi, sin embargo creo que son como un espejo de tu alma, a través de ellos eres capaz de transmitir todas esas cosas, que no eres capaz de mencionar, es increíble que no haya sido capaz de interpretarlas, todos me decían lo que sentías, sin embargo yo no creía en aquellas palabras que me decían.

Una de tus sonrisas era capaz de derretirme, ya que no sonríes con frecuencia dada tu seriedad, esas sonrisas que rara vez mostrabas llegue a pensar en más de una ocasión con mucha ilusión que únicamente me las dedicabas a mí.

Es increíble la cantidad de cosas, que eras capaz de provocar en mí, con detalles tan simples, en esos momento agradecí de mil maneras el que no pudieras ver mi rostro, aun cuando moría por poder verte directamente, y no a través de la mascara.

Tu voz era realmente tranquilizante, a pesar de tener un timbre un tanto grave, era muy lindo escucharla, ese es otro de los aspectos que mas recuerdo de ti. Como olvidarla, esa voz era capaz de inspirarme la mayor de las confianzas, de darme una tranquilidad que creí jamás conocer. Y sin embargo no creí en tu palabra... No pude aceptar, no fui capaz de comprender que eras sincero con lo que decías, no creí que realmente me quisieras o como tu mismo dijiste con nerviosismo que harías todo por mí incluso pelear con ... y ahora me arrepiento.

Eras una persona muy callada y hasta cierto punto un tanto tímida, además te rodeaba un aire misterioso que era capaz de hacerme voltear cuando sentía tu presencia cercana a mí. Es increíble la rapidez con la que lograba localizarte entre una multitud.

Jamás pensé que un sentimiento tan grande se pudiera desarrollar en mí, eran contadas las ocasiones que te lograba ver, raros eran los momentos en los que podía conversar contigo y pasar un rato a tu lado, es increíble y me cuesta tanto trabajo reconocer que me resultaba difícil mantenerme alejada de ti, con el paso del tiempo sentía la necesidad de estar junto a ti.

En más de una ocasión me contuve de ir en tu búsqueda, ¿por que lo hice? Hay varias respuestas para esa sencilla pregunta, ¿Temor,creo que sí... durante mis años en el santuario me prepararon para soportar las mas crueles de las batallas, sin embargo no pueden evitar que sienta temor, ¿Orgullo? Por supuesto, tenía la esperanza de que fueses tú el que me buscase, el que demostrara ansias por estar a mi lado... el orgullo fue mi peor enemigo.

Aun no logro comprender como es que dije que ¡No, como es que desperdicie la oportunidad de estar a tu lado, de sentirte cerca de mi, de probar esos labios, de poder observar esos ojos capaz de hipnotizarme lo mas cercano posible, de sentir tu respiración cerca de mí.

Creo que no soy lo suficientemente madura como para sostener una relación, con la amistad en ese momento me bastaba o eso creía yo, que ingenua se llega a ser a los 16 años.

¿Como es que se me ocurrió pensar que con la amistad era mas que suficiente?

Yo lo había descubierto no hacia mucho tiempo, comprendí tras muchas discusiones con las compañeras mas allegadas que aquella necesidad de saber acerca de ti, no era mas que un indicio de aquello que llaman Amor.

Pero existen varias clases de amor. Aquel que se siente por la familia, el que se siente por las personas a la que se les puede llamar amigos(as) y aquel sentimiento de amor que es, en casi todos los momento más fuertes que los otros, aquel que es capaz de hacernos perder la razón, ese que en más de una vez hace que dejes las cosas a un lado y comiences a soñar con la persona querida, me refiero al AMOR de Pareja.

Yo insistí, que el sentimiento por ti no era mas que el que se siente por un amigo muy especial o muy querido, que equivocada estaba...

De nada sirve esto que se, esto que confieso si ya te he perdido para siempre, jamás podrás estar a mi lado aún cuando fuese el deseo de ambos.

Algo si puedo asegurar y eso es que jamás te podré olvidar, ya que eres y serás aun cuando a mas de uno le pese el primer hombre que me hizo estremecer entre sus brazos, el primero que fue capaz de derretirme con una sonrisa y su caballerosidad, todo esto es por que...

**Eres mi primer amor Aioria.**

FIN

Hola! Espero que haya sido de su agrado, es una historia que empecé a escribir tras escuchar una canción de Alejandro Fernández (que no se como se llama ¬¬ jajajajaja ) el chiste es que me inspiro y me recordó muchas cosas.

Espero que se entienda que todo esto lo dice Marin después de la muerte de Aioria durante la lucha contra Hades.

Dejen reviews por favor! Es muy importante para mi conocer su opinión aun cuando sea para decirme que es la cosa más cursi que han leído o para aventarme piedras jitomates y demás cosas.


End file.
